She's all that matters
by DPRRluvJ13MM
Summary: Danny meets a girl named Candy. he is crazy for her. he only problem is tht Candy has a tough boyfriend, and she does his every need. Danny knows he doesn't deserve her, as he tries to help Candy he enters her world, which is much more different then his.


**Chapter 1: Candy.**

Danny Fenton burst through the doors of Casper High, it was past nine o'clock and he knew his parents would most likely ground him, because he had not called them, nor had he come home from school.

He had gone to the nasty burger with Sam and Tucker after school, and lost track of time. By the time the trio decided to leave it was already 8:30. Danny then realized he had left his backpack at school.

He had decided to get it, when he noticed a short, skinny blonde girl walk past him looking a little dazed. Usually Danny wouldn't pay attention to a random girl other then Paulina, but this one had caught his eye.

But before Danny had a chance to do anything, the girl turned a corner, and disappeared. From that point on Danny had no idea what came over him, but he couldn't get her face out of his mind.

She had beautiful blonde shiny hair with a pink streak in it, her bangs had a curl, giving her hair a 40's look to it. She also had the most amazing green eyes that Danny had ever seen. He didn't even know how to describe her beauty.

Danny hadn't realized he had been walking for so long around the school in circles, until he heard a piercing scream. He normally didn't assume crazy things, but he was almost sure it was that girl, and she was in trouble, he had to save her.

He thought quickly weather to go ghost or not. His mind told him to, but something else told him not to, there was no time to think, as Danny heard another scream. He followed it this time, and saw something in the front of the school.

Quickly he ducked against a wall and peeked his head around it. He saw the girl, and a guy who looked slightly older then her. He was violently pulling at her wrist. The girl was sitting on the ground while the guy was trying to yank her up. She did not seem like she wanted to be pulled on.

After about another ten seconds the guy yanked her up with extreme force which caught her unbalanced almost throwing her on her face. She squealed, but caught her balance.

"DOOOON'T!" she shrieked. "Don't you tell me 'DON'T' little girl!" the guy snarled.

The girl looked up at him, with a tired expression. As if she was saying sorry with her eyes.

"Okay, this place is getting old, I'm out!" said the guy and walked off without even looking back at the girl. Danny ducked behind the wall again, but the guy didn't even notice him.

After about five minutes of standing there she sat down back on the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She seemed cold and lonely. Danny didn't want to disturb her, but he thought it would be rude to spy on her.

_On a count of five, I'll go up to her._ Danny thought to himself.

_One._ He thought, and slowly moved away from behind the wall.

_Two. _He quietly counted under his breathe.

_Three._ Danny took a step towards the girl.

_Four. _Danny took a larger step towards the girl.

_FIVE. _Danny began to walk towards the girl, when he was about three feet away from her he said "Excuse me miss?"

The girl looked up and froze. She had a frightened expression in her eyes, but it didn't seem like she was about to run, so Danny decided to continue talking to her.

"Hi, I hope I'm not interrupting you." Danny said nervously. "Oh no! Not at all, I was just, um…." The girl didn't know what to say. Danny could tell she was uncomfortable.

"I'm Danny." He said. The girl didn't say anything, but she started into his eyes and smiled. After about a minute Danny had no idea what to do, he was starting to feel uncomfortable himself. "Well I should get going; it was nice to meet you." Danny said then turned his back to the girl ready to leave.

"Candy." The girl said quietly. "My name is Candy." As she said this she stood up and walked up to Danny. He noticed she was only up to his shoulder, although she looked slightly older then him. "Candy." He whispered under his breathe.

The two started to walk together, not saying anything to each other at all, just walking side by side, like they have known each other all their lives, but had nothing to really talk about.

Danny couldn't bring himself to look at her, so he just looked straight forward. As he walked not looking at her, he could still feel her presence beside him. When he reached his house he said "Well this is where I live." as he looked up at the sky.

After he heard no response, he looked at where the girl had been walking next to him, and saw that there was no one there. He looked up and down the streets, but there was no sign of the girl anywhere.

Danny sighed and walked into his house.


End file.
